


Background information

by shadowdx118



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you plan on reading: Jack: Rise, Be the Cancer, then you might want to check this out before hand... (This is all headcanon stuff so it's not really official.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background information

**Author's Note:**

> Just some helpful information. You can skip this and/or you can refer back to this or whatever. It's just a cluster of random info. Use as you wish, just credit if you plan on using any of this random stuff. I plan on adding more as needed.

Just some basic information:

I have no idea how close to canon Jack is, but I really tried to get part of his personality. 

I started writing and this is how I try to portray him in my RPs, also I created a kind of hemospectrum for Derse

Spades: High aristocrats, very much involved with government. Jack is of this class, however due to reasons I had in my mind before I started working on this fanfic, I decided to have him as one that was cast aside due to his ability to use shadow based magic. This happened when he was too young to remember, this is to explain his high rank and extremely disrespectful nature. I did not include this in the story as it would just be a waste of time, though he did eventually discover that he was of a higher class.

Diamonds: Lower aristocrats to High Middle Class

Clubs: Middle Class.

Hearts: Lower Class.

Classless: Lowest of the Low. Jack believed he was a part of this group, they are surprisingly common. It’s a somewhat common occurance, those who are orphaned or those who do not know their class are defined as Classless.

 

Agent Training:

It works like normal school. You go to school for about 20 cycles (which isn’t that long at all) and then take on an apprenticeship for the section you want to be a part of, and the Archagent is the one who has to interview you before you get the position.  There are several different positions an agent can hold such as a regulator, they operate as a kind of policeman, a prison guard, assassin, etc. etc.  The “penultimagent” is the Archagent’s right-hand agent (The Draconian Dignitary coined the term, before it was basically just being "the Archagent's right hand guy/agent"). They typically are a regular agent as well as someone that serves as a voice of reason and keep things in order if the Archagent is busy. Archagent training lasts as long as need be, however it’s never for long.

 

Aging:

Carapaces age by Lunar Cycles. Lunar Cycles being the equilvalent to years for Dersites. Each new year occures at the Lunar Eclispe, hence the name. Apparently on earth, a Lunar Eclipse happens every **_413_** days. So I thought I'd use that number. And if you are wondering, time moves like it does here on Earth because I am not reinventing the wheel. I just needed a year counting method that wasn't years. However, Dersites still use hours, minutes, weeks and days, the naming of the year is different.

Carapaces count aging normally, however their maturity goes at a different pace since they stay alive for much longer. They tend to go by 20 cycles for every human year of maturity, however time moves the same for them. They still count years, or in this case, Cycles, and it still feels like a human year, it's just a little more meaningless to them. However maturity does not end at just 2000, they keep on living, it's just to keep track of childhood maturity and such. After 1000 cycles they're about done really changing.

Prospit?

How about no... I'm sorry, I thought this through for Derse. Prospit's just a whole 'nother story. The timing would be different due to Prospit having a closer orbit to Skaia It'd be hard to figure out the calculations. So Propit's year stuff is up to your imagination. I mean this story is for Jack, a _Dersite_.


End file.
